<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Would I Do? by letsgolesbiansletsgoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971534">What Would I Do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo/pseuds/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo'>letsgolesbiansletsgoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Gotta Die Sometime/What Would I Do? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), i dont have that many tags to add, jason is sad, this is a songfic, this is bad wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo/pseuds/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah so marvin dies, um that's kinda it.<br/>READ THE OTHER ONE IN THIS SERIES FIRST PLEASE THANK YOU\<br/>I wrote this in like an hour that's why it sucks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Gotta Die Sometime/What Would I Do? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Would I Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What would I do if I had not met you?</em>
</p>
<p>Tears streamed down Marvin’s face as he watched Whizzer’s last breath leave his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who would I blame my life on?</em>
</p>
<p>Charlotte set her clipboard down and kneeled next to her friend, clutching his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once I was told that all men get what they deserve.</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin could still hear Jason and Mendel arguing from the hallway. </p>
<p>
  <em>Who the hell then threw this curve?</em>
</p>
<p>Trina rushed in, shoving out of the room a crying Jason- </p>
<p>
  <em>There are no answers.</em>
</p>
<p>“He won’t let up- can’t we just let him in-”</p>
<p>
  <em>But who would I be if you had not been my friend?</em>
</p>
<p>She saw the blank screen, right where Whizzer’s heartbeat was supposed to be. </p>
<p>
  <em>You're the only one,</em>
</p>
<p>Jason burst in behind her, Trina’s sudden shock stopping her from holding him back-</p>
<p>
  <em>One out of a thousand others,</em>
</p>
<p>He began to cry.</p>
<p>
  <em>Only one my child would allow.</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t a normal sob, no, it was something more than that- Jason was <em>wailing.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>When I'm having fun,</em>
</p>
<p>Mendel had to drag him out of the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're the one I wanna talk to.</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin watched as nurses flooded the room, covering Whizzer’s body and wheeling him away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where have you been?</em>
</p>
<p>He walked home in a daze, stepping out into traffic and disregarding the yells and frustration he got in response.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where are you now?</em>
</p>
<p>Stepping into his apartment without Whizzer felt… wrong. </p>
<p>
  <em>What would I do if I had not loved you?</em>
</p>
<p>The pictures that hung on the walls meant nothing to Marvin.</p>
<p>
  <em>How would I know what love is?</em>
</p>
<p>Whizzer had put them there, after they moved back in together. </p>
<p>
  <em>God only knows, too soon I'll remember your faults.</em>
</p>
<p>Honestly, Marvin hated them- pictures of lilies-</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile, though, it's tears and schmaltz.</em>
</p>
<p>Now they just made him sad.</p>
<p>
  <em>There are no answers.</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin heard Charlotte and Cordelia knock on his door hours later.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what would I do if you had not been my friend?</em>
</p>
<p>“Marvin? Marvin, please, open the door.”</p>
<p>
  <em>All your life you've wanted men,</em>
</p>
<p>For a week, Marvin stayed in his apartment, eating only when Cordelia came over with food.</p>
<p>
  <em>And when you got it up to have them,</em>
</p>
<p>After a while, Marvin went back to work- living in a daze, still, never really feeling.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who knew it could end your life?</em>
</p>
<p>A year later, he got sick.</p>
<p>
  <em>I left my kid and left my wife</em>
</p>
<p>He had expected it, and he knew Charlotte had too.</p>
<p>
  <em>To be with you,</em>
</p>
<p>At least he’d be with Whizzer again.</p>
<p>
  <em>To be insulted by such handsome men.</em>
</p>
<p>Trina and Jason visited Marvin in the hospital three times a week.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you regret--?</em>
</p>
<p>He wished they’d come more often.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd do it again.</em>
</p>
<p>It was his fault, though. </p>
<p>
  <em>I'd like to believe that I'd do it again</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin thought about things like this, lying alone in his hospital bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>And again and again…  And… </em>
</p>
<p>He thought about Whizzer.</p>
<p>
  <em>What more can I say?</em>
</p>
<p>He wondered what Whizzer thought about while he was dying.</p>
<p>
  <em>How am I to face tomorrow?</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin wondered when he’d die.</p>
<p>
  <em>After being screwed out of today.</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he wanted to, not really.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell me what's in store.</em>
</p>
<p>Dying did hurt, though.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, I'd beg or steal or borrow</em>
</p>
<p>And when Marvin first realized he was fading, he closed his eyes-</p>
<p>
  <em>If I could hold you for</em>
</p>
<p>And let Death take him.</p>
<p>
  <em>One hour more.</em>
</p>
<p>Death looked a hell of a lot like Whizzer. </p>
<p>
  <em>One hour more.</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin awoke to white light, all around him, flooding his vision.</p>
<p>
  <em>One hour, one hour more.</em>
</p>
<p>Whizzer was sitting next to him, his eyes closed.</p>
<p>
  <em>What would I do if I had not seen you?</em>
</p>
<p>He seemed to be sleeping, or at least unconscious.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who would I feast my eyes on?</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin took in the sight of his lover, relishing in his presence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once I was told that good men get better with age.</em>
</p>
<p>At one point, Whizzer’s brow furrowed, and he began to cry.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're just gonna skip that stage.</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin waited for what seemed like ages for Whizzer to open his eyes, to speak, anything-</p>
<p>
  <em>There are no answers.</em>
</p>
<p>Whizzer’s body shifted, and his eyes flitted open.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what would I do if you hadn't been my friend?</em>
</p>
<p>Marvin raised an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly. “Oh, hi, Whizzer.”</p>
<p>
  <em>There are no answers.</em>
</p>
<p>“Marvin.”</p>
<p>
  <em>But what would I do…</em>
</p>
<p>They kissed, hot and sweet, something Marvin had read about once.</p>
<p>
  <em>No simple answers.</em>
</p>
<p>“I got sick, Whizzer.”</p>
<p>
  <em>But what would I do if you had not been</em>
</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>
  <em>My friend.</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, baby, don’t be sorry.”</p>
<p>
  <em>My friend.</em>
</p>
<p>“After all, I get to be with you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>My friend.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading please tell me what u thought!! kudos always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>